The present invention is directed to a drive for a sorter and, in particular, to a distributed drive that is positioned along the conveying path. The invention may be used with various types of sorters, including, by way of example, a positive displacement sorter, such as a shoe and slat sorter, and a carrousel sorter, such as a crossbelt sorter or a tilt-tray sorter.
A unique sorter drive system is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,813,943 entitled “Positive Displacement Sorter” in which distributed drives in the form of endless belts apply force to the undersides of the sorter slats to propel the endless web of slats.